


The Most Romantic Way最浪漫的告白

by Lorelei1012



Series: 斯赫小短文 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei1012/pseuds/Lorelei1012
Summary: 最浪漫的告白，不是我爱你，而是……
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 斯赫小短文 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657459





	The Most Romantic Way最浪漫的告白

**Author's Note:**

> 我年轻的时候脑子里塞的都是啥啊……这么粉红的吗？

他看着那个背影，在一片黯淡的阴影中隐没。夏夜微凉的风吹起那一头不羁的乱发，勾起他一抹熟悉的微笑——他总是会对那一头跟自己有的一拼的头发发笑，而这让那头乱发的主人恼火不已。 

而今晚他们无法享受这令人愉悦的小游戏了，是的，她站立的姿势表示出她正等待着那时刻的到来，她挺直的脊背显露出决心，她微微仰起的头传达着勇气，然而那瘦小的身躯裹在宽大的袍子里显得格外无助，一只莹白的手探出袖口扶着围墙，揉着一抹月光。 

他上前，靴子叩着坚实的地面的轻响预支了他的走近，她察觉了，他知道。他试图向往常一样开口。 

“禁宵之后夜游，格兰杰小姐，格兰芬多扣——” 

“别。”她轻声但唐突地打断了他，没有回头。显然这不是调侃的时候，不再是了。他知道。 

他住口，沉默地站到她身边一同仰望着夜空。今晚的星星很明亮，不多，碎钻一样洒在黑丝绸般宁和的夜幕里。一阵凉风吹过，他伸出手轻轻揽过身旁的女孩，她僵直了一下，便顺从地贴合他的怀抱。 

依旧无言，他们的心跳合二为一，他们的呼吸趋向同步。他能感受到靠近她的一侧身体微微泛着暖意，就如同她本人带给他的感觉一样，而此时这份温热此时带来的不是加速的心跳，也无关情欲，而是一种奇异而珍贵的宁和，如同凤凰的歌声一般安抚着他紧绷的神经，缓和他杂乱无章的心率。 

“西弗勒斯？”不知过了多久他听到她开口，带着一份不常见的迟疑。 

“嗯。”他稳稳地应道。 

“什么时候走。” 

“明天一早，如果不出意外的话。” 

“……哦。”再一次陷入沉默。 

“不早了。”他再一次开口，想催她早些休息，毕竟——毕竟还是要继续生活和战斗。 

“嗯。”她静静地答道，但没有动。他也没有放开手，放任自己再多沉浸在这温暖的依偎里，再一分钟就好，再一分钟。 

她终于从他的手臂中挪开，看着他，夜色中棕色的眼睛目光深邃，藏了那么多想说的话，却只能藏着，藏好，藏到连自己也无法挖掘到的地方去。 

“西弗勒斯，我，我……”她深吸一口气，忽然冒失地开口，渴求的目光几乎把他灼伤。他知道她的所想，知道他一直没有说出口的那一句话，而那同样也是他对她渴望的，虽然他从不觉得自己值得。 

“别。”他摇头，然而目光中泄露出与之完全不同的情感。被这矛盾擭住，他内心无比纠结，他伸出手去想触碰她同样表露着悲伤的面颊，却在半途中缩回了手。 

“不。”她倔强地继续道，她熟悉的表情告诉他他无法阻止她说下去，而他内心深处有那么一小块地方告诉自己其实他是如此渴望她说下去。 

“西弗勒斯，我……”她突然间血色嫣然，在如此稀薄的月光下，西弗勒斯会把这幅画面永远刻进脑海。 

“我……”她声音哽咽，千言万语堵在喉间，而他还等待着。 

“我等你回来。”她终于说出口，一滴泪水顺着眼角划过，而唇边一朵微笑绽放。 

他的心被什么重重击打着，一句简单的话在他心里激起巨大的反响。这不是他听到最华丽或者最直接的表达，却是一个承诺。作为一个从不轻易许下诺言的人，他怎么会不明白其中的意义。 

“我会回来，就算是为了……”他顿住，他说不出那个“你”字。她身上取之不尽的格兰芬多的勇气是他钦慕的，而他—— 

“为了我们。”他听到她接口，闪着泪光的眼睛对上他的，他压下一股想紧紧拥她入怀的冲动，点了点头。 

“为了我们。”


End file.
